


Baby Steps

by VampAmber



Series: Little Gray Smudge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caring Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Dean, M/M, Pillow Fights, Sam and Cas meet for the first time, Shy Castiel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, part of a series, time stamp, yeah I am definitely never gonna be any good at tagging, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Time stamp/sequel to I Wasn't Waiting LongCas agreed to try and get used to this whole soulmate thing, for Dean. But meeting Dean's little brother for the first time? Yeah, that could be a little stressful in a normal situation, and this wasn't exactly normal.Note:This probably won't make too much sense if you haven't read I Wasn't Waiting Long yet, but if you must, feel free to try anyway. It might come off as completely pointless fluff, but I guess that works too?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get around to writing. All the stress ever for the last few months, yanno? But hopefully, now that things are starting to suck just a wee bit less (or at least they will by next month), I'll hopefully be able to start back writing again. Cuz I missed it! *weeps*
> 
> As always, lemme know if you spot any mistakes, etc etc etc. I hate letting other people go through and change stuff in my writing, cuz it always feels like it loses my voice, and I'm impatient so I hate waiting for someone to go through it just for grammar and spelling goofs, so I usually skip the beta altogether. My apologies, I guess?
> 
> Anyway, for all those who waited patiently for this, THANK YOU!!!!! And for all the new people just joining me, thanks and welcome. Come on in. The water's just fine. ^_^
> 
> The entire series is now available in Russian: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5792557>  
> Translation by [unrea_liss_tic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic)

Dean was just finishing up the story about Jo having boycotted the local boy scout troop when she was nine for not letting her join when all her other friends, who happened to actually be boys, were going to be “deserting” her to go to “some stupid summer camp for a whole stupid week” (which Dean made sure to stress were her exact words), when they pulled into the Winchesters' driveway. He was describing the glitter that kept falling off the cardboard boycott sign she had made that she was so proud of as he turned off the motor of his car, taking more joy from Cas’ reaction to the story than he ever thought possible. Cas, on the other hand, was doubled over in laughter, his face red and his breathing labored. He hadn’t even noticed the car had stopped until Dean opened the driver side door and started to step out.

“Well, guess this is my stop,” Dean said jokingly, coming over to the passenger side to open Castiel’s door for him, just like a gentleman. Cas let Dean help him out of the car, even, since he was still having trouble breathing from all the laughter. Dean nodded to the otherwise empty driveway as he shut the door behind him. “Looks like Mom and Dad aren’t home yet,” he said as they started walking towards the front door, “but you can at least meet Sammy now.”

Cas froze mid-step. With all the funny stories being traded back and forth on the car ride over, he hadn’t even considered what would happen when they got here. Even after the out of character pep talk from his brother earlier and the tear filled hug session at the ice cream place, Cas was still not completely at ease about the whole soulmate thing just yet. Not like Dean was. But seeing the huge grin plastered across Dean’s face made Cas finally start moving again. The whole thing was scary as hell, but he was at least going to try. Maybe it was good he still had time before meeting the parents?

When Dean finally unlocked and opened the door, the sound of feet running towards them from the upper story was accompanied by the shout of “Dean, you took forever to get home! What happened with the Cas guy? Tell me everything!” And almost immediately after, an incredibly tall and incredibly fast blur came running down the steps, taking two at a time. He skidded to a halt when he hit the bottom, staring at the person peeking hesitantly out from behind Dean. His eyes widened from underneath a mop of unruly brown hair, and he asked simply “Is that him?”

Castiel started wringing his hands as his anxiety levels started to rise a little, but Dean just laughed. “Try not to scare the guy off, Sammy. Don’t want him running for the hills because of the big, scary moose puppy.”

Sammy just glared. “You’ll scare him off soon enough with your apple pie obsession anyway, jerk.” But then he smiled to show he was only joking, and it calmed Cas down, even if just by a fraction of an inch.

“Bitch,” Dean tossed back at the six feet of kid in front of him, and it was the most loving Cas had ever heard that word used in his entire life. “Anyway Cas, this is my brother Sammy. And this,” he said proudly as he stepped aside for the big reveal, “is my soulmate Cas.”

At the tiny squeak that Cas made, Dean immediately turned around, face filled with fear. “Was that too much? Oh crap, I’m so sorry Cas.”

“No, that was… it was okay. Just… still getting used to everything, yanno?” Cas offered a shy smile, trying to soothe his new boyfriend’s worries. Just thinking the word ‘boyfriend’ made the smile falter a little, but he kept it up as well as he could. Because even barely knowing the guy, Cas knew that Dean deserved it.

“Okay, just checking,” Dean said, returning the smile. He offered his hand and pointed his head towards what was obviously the living room. “Wanna sit down?”

“Yeah, that’d work,” Cas said, taking the hand hesitantly, but smiling as their fingers curled together. Baby steps. That’s exactly what he needed. Lots and lots of baby steps.

Sammy just watched the whole scene in confusion. But he figured his brother knew exactly what he was doing, since he’d been preparing for his soulmate for pretty much his entire life, so he just went with it. “You guys want something to drink?” He looked at his brother’s new soulmate when he said “We have Coke, water, and I think there’s some grape juice left. I can go check. Or I could make coffee or something.”

“Water would be great, thanks,” Cas replied as Dean led him over to the couch.

“And grab me a Coke too, while you’re in there,” Dean threw over his shoulder. Normally, Sammy would’ve bitched at Dean, telling him to get his own, but he could tell something wasn’t completely normal with the shy looking kid that was Cas, so he didn’t say a word as he quickly went to the kitchen, grabbing two cans and a bottled water from the fridge.

When he got back to the living room, Dean had both his hands clasped around Cas’ as they sat on the couch. Sammy put the bottle and one of the cans on the coffee table in front of them before flopping down onto the love seat. Unfortunately, that was all the restraint Sammy could manage for the day. “So you guys are really soulmates? That’s so freaking awesome. Do you really have my dumb ass brother’s name on your wrist now? What’s it like? I wanna know everything. I’ve been waiting for mine almost as long as Dean. This is all so cool.” The words poured out of Sammy’s mouth faster and faster til finally Dean’s glare made him slow down. Cas actually looked almost… scared? “Hey, you okay?” Sammy asked, switching from hyperactive puppy mode to empathetic caregiver in a few seconds flat.

Cas looked up with a start. “Yeah, it’s just… uhh…” He let go of Dean’s hands and awkwardly grabbed the bottle of water, opening it and taking a long swig in an obvious attempt to avoid answering questions for as long as possible.

“Is it cool if I tell him? I mean, I don’t hafta if you don’t want me to or anything,” Dean asked. Cas just nodded. Sammy had never seen his brother act like this before. Yeah, Dean had been looking forward to meeting his soulmate all his life and all, but he had never seen him act so gentle before. Did meeting your soulmate really change you that much?

“His mom and dad were soulmates,” Dean started, unconsciously reaching his hand out to grab Cas’ again. “And she, umm… There was a car crash and, well, she didn’t make it, and…”

“My dad broke completely, and I’ve been terrified of meeting my soulmate ever since,” Cas finished softly, trying to help Dean, who was obviously having a hard time figuring out how to say it. Which was entirely understandable, all things considered.

“Oh,” Sammy said, eyes looking halfway to tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. Dean’s gonna help me,” Cas said, smiling shyly again, squeezing Dean’s hand as he said it. He glanced over at Dean.

“Of course I am,” Dean said immediately.

Okay, soulmates were amazing and all, but this was too much even for Sammy. He started making gagging noises, and mimed vomiting on the floor. Dean rolled his eyes, but Cas actually started to laugh. “I hope I’m not as gross as you guys when I finally meet my soulmate,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

“You got plenty of time, so don’t be so sure.” Dean even went so far as to stick out his tongue. This only made Cas laugh harder. Now that he wasn’t as nervous, everything funny about the entire situation hit him all at once.

“You met yours when you were only eighteen, though,” Sammy said, pouting slightly.

“Yeah, but nobody meets theirs at fourteen,” Dean said right before throwing a pillow at his little brother.

“Fourteen?” Cas asked, suddenly confused. Sammy was so tall, there was no way he was that young.

Sammy smiled and nodded, before tossing the pillow back. “I start high school in the fall.”

“Maybe our brothers were switched at birth or something?” Dean teased Cas. Then he turned back to Sammy. “His pipsqueak of a brother is, like, a foot and a half shorter than you but a year older,” Dean explained.

“Gabe’s five foot three, actually. Five foot three and three quarters if you ask him,” Cas said back. “So not exactly a foot and a half shorter.”

“I’m six one, and still growing according to my doctor,” Sammy said proudly.

“Kid’s gonna be eight foot by the time he’s done,” Dean said, tossing the pillow back once again and pumping his fist in the air in victory as it his Sammy squarely in the face.

“Maybe I should meet him, make him feel jealous?” Sammy asked in between laughter as he and his brother started World Pillow War 3. Cas scooted himself to the other end of the couch, trying to avoid as many blows as possible.

“I’m just sure he’d love that,” Dean said from underneath his arms, trying to shield himself and failing miserably.

Suddenly, Cas felt more comfortable that he had in a very long time. After it was obvious Dean was losing to superior fire power, he even joined forces with his boyfriend to pelt the younger Winchester. And for some reason, this time when he thought ‘boyfriend’, it no longer felt strange. It just felt… right. The word ‘soulmate’ was definitely going to have to wait a long time, but this, this Cas could deal with. Baby steps. With Dean by his side, he could totally handle baby steps.


End file.
